


Brothers together again

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Intersex Keith (Voltron), Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro is a Good Bro, broganes, garrison antics, though he doesn't know it yet of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith thought he would be stuck in the foster system ever since he was thrown back in. Though one chance encounter leades to something much better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. I hated how we got gipped of any real Adam interaction and there is no way keith would be close to Shiro and not also be close to Adam, so this is my little fix it and including it in my kit keith series. so i hope you like Shiro and Adam trying to raise a teen that has un known alien tendencies.

Keith was annoyed. He looked down at his bruised torso and all he could think was that P.E would suck today. His current “Siblings” were the worst. He had been keeping to himself outside with his IPod. He had been gifted it from his first home, it had been there son’s old one, before he went off to school. The father had been transferred out of the country and the foster system wouldn’t let them take Keith with them. Keith knew good things would never last. Now he was stuck in this overcrowded home with Chris and his gang.

 Most of the kids would leave him alone, but a few of the older ones never did. They thought it was their mission to make his life a living hell. The ring leader Chris, had sauntered up to him yesterday and demanded that Keith give him his IPod. Keith had, of course, denied Chris his demand, but the overgrown brat hadn’t like the answer. So he beat Keith and took the iPod.

As he put some bruise ointment he managed to swipe a while back, he pray to whatever deity would listen that he would find a way out of this hell hole before he was 18. He didn’t think he could last five more years of this.

He sucked up the pain and finished getting dressed. He couldn’t be late today, there was a guest speaker in his class coming from the Garrison.

 

The day had gone smoothly so far, meaning everyone left him the well enough alone, but P.E was next period and he was not looking forward to it. Keith sat in his normal window seat and glared at anyone that tried to start a conversation with him, though those students were few. He didn’t want to get to know any of them, cause it would just hurt that much more when he inevitable got moved to a new home. Friends were never worth the hurt.

The pilot that was to speak with the class was expected to arrive any minuet.

Keith had been interested in space for as long as he could remember. He could faintly remember nights with his father stargazing on the roof of their house and finding the constellation. But when his father died, Keith was placed in the foster system and moved to the city. The stars aren’t nearly as visible now. He missed them. During his daydream he apparently missed the pilot coming in and introducing himself.

“-in order to do that we are going to give you a little test,” moans of other students were heard as he then continued, “By playing a video game.” Keith froze at those words. Not because of what was said. A flying simulator, he already knew that was how the Garrison tested possible pilot recruits, but because of the voice itself. Keith turned to face the Garrison speaker and quickly glanced away before he could lock eyes with _him._  Keith thought he wouldn’t ever see that person again. Takashi was here. He was here!

But Shiro hadn’t even glanced at Keith. He didn’t recognize him. He was only 8 when the Shirogane passed away. Keith had just been adopted by them a year prior to the accident that killed them and he was immediately thrown back into the system. Shiro had already been enrolled into the pilot program at the Garrison so they took over as his guardian, but they couldn’t do that for an un lucky 8 year old.  Shiro had promised to write to him, but when Keith was shuffled around foster homes he knew it would be too difficult to send him letters or email him. And many of the homes were too stingy to pay for the postage, or didn’t have a computer he could use. And many of the school he had been at had sever restriction as to which sites they were allowed on. Point is, he soon stopped talking to his older brother.

But maybe that could change with Shiro right in front of him again! He stood behind the crowd of classmates that hovered around the Orbit Axion X. he remembered when Shiro had flown the simulator. Ka san had been so proud of him. And after all the actual students had flown it. Shiro had managed to bring Keith into the simulator. Even though he had been too short to actually pilot the thing he had sat on Shiro’s lap as he flew for Keith. He sat off to the side Shiro explained. He remembered how to fly it, hearing everything back then. He could hear the cheers from them and then grunts from the students as they crashed at the checkpoints. Keith is hanging out near the back trying to see everyone, but not being able to behind the giant crowd. One of the popular kids, James Keith thinks, approaches him after his turn.

“Wow, emo kid is actually interested in something. Who woulda thought?” the kid teases.

Keith bristled at the confrontation. He promised his currant foster parents no more fighting, he already got kicked out of one school because of it.

“It looks like everyone is enjoying themselves, for most of it anyways.” Keith comments, trying to be nice. “How far did you get?”

Keith must have said something wrong, because James immediately lashes back, “Like that is any of your business!” Keith hesitantly steps back, not wanting to start anything. “Why are you even bothering being interested in this, your just some emo foster kid? It’s not like you can amount to anything. You can’t even afford the tuition to go to the garrison. And you have to be a near prodigy to get a full scholarship.” James bit back. Jerk stormed off after he finished.

Keith sat on the side lines after that. Sighing, he knew the jerk was right. He could never hope of getting into the Garrison. It just wouldn’t happen for a kid with his background. He saw his file. It had so much red notes and highlighted section. No top military school would even look twice at him.

He hears Shiro’s voice again, “We’ve had some great tries, but nobody’s made it past the third level yet, looks like you’re the only one left.” Keith quickly turned around at that, Shiro couldn’t be talking to him could he? he hadn’t said anything to him yet. “Think you got what it takes?” he asked. Keith now knew he was talking to him. His shock turned into a grin as he confidently nodded. He would show Shiro, James, the others, and even himself that he did have what it would take to get into the Garrison.

He took a seat in the chair and started up the machine. He navigated with ease though the first level. He suddenly heard “That emo kid is doing it!” from behind him. ‘Yeah I am, he thought as he sped faster into the asteroid field. And past level after level. He started hearing others exclaim at his achievement as he passed level five.

Suddenly James jumps out from behind the pilot seat, “No way! Keith made it past level five? That thing’s gotta be broken.” Keith looked annoyed at the jerk. ‘Why because you didn’t have the skill to get there too’ Keith thought.

 As Keith readies for the next level he hears Mrs. Dottelel say something “I’ve compiled a list of students who I think would make the best candidates for the Garrison”

“Is this guy on there” he hears Shiro say, as Keith navigates level 6. ‘So he didn’t recognize me.’ He thinks. “He looks like just about ready to fly the real thing.

“Keith?! He’s a bit of a discipline case. I don’t think he’d necessarily fit in with the rigid Garrison culture.”

Keith flinched at her words. He knew Mrs. Dottele always hated him.

“This is James Griffin he-“at those words Keith didn’t care about the stupid game anymore. Of course he was just an orphan discipline case. Never good enough for anyone or anything. If they thought he was trouble why not just prove it to them. He lurched out of the seat mid-level and rushed to the garrison cruiser.

He smirked as a plan formed. He remembered Shiro liked to leave spare keys in obvious spots, like clipped to the sun visor. He flipped it down and there the keys dangled. He wasted no time in starting up the car and rushing out. He didn’t care anymore.

 

 

A few hours later he was pulled over and actually arrested…’maybe I went a bit too far’ he thought as he was roughly shoved into the back of a police car. He royally screwed things up now.

A few more hours later he was released and given his stuff back.

“You’re a very lucky brat, kid. All charges have been dropped.”

‘Wait what?’ Keith thinks as he looks up at the police woman in shock.

He laughs at his expression. Yeah, lieutenant Shirogane has decided not to press charges out of the kindness of his heart. So we better not see you hear again kid.” And with that she leads him out of the holding cell for minors. He is surprised when exiting the doors he sees not his foster parents, but Takashi there instead, standing outside the car he stole.

“I don’t get it. I steal your car and you respond by helping me out?” he asks dumfounded.

“Yeah, what you did was pretty stupid, but family helps each other out.” Shiro responds.

Keith blinks at that comment. “Wait, what?”

“You thought I didn’t recognize you huh?”

Keith nodded quietly,

“You may have changed a lot in five years, but not that much.” Shiro chuckles.  “I had planned to take you out to pizza and reconnect. But that obviously didn’t happen.” Shiro then moved to get into his car, “Now hop in we have a meeting with your social worker.” Shiro watched as every part of him deflated “your current foster parents had some choice words about the trouble you had gotten into, and I had some of my own for them.”

“Oh, they probably don’t want me anymore.” He said disheartedly.

Shiro sighed heavy as he told him the bad news, “Yeah, which is why we need the meeting, I’ll tell you the possible good news in the car.” Keith looked up at him in surprise. “Now hop in. and this time, I’m driving.” He said with a chuckle. Keith did as requested and hoped into the passenger side.

 

Many hours later, Keith sat outside his social workers office. He listened as Mr. and Mrs. Ladson shout and call him various names and say how he is nothing but trouble. While Shiro just stood there silent. Keith still couldn’t believe what Shiro wanted to offer him. Since Shiro was a legal adult now he was willing to adopt him, not just foster, but adopt. He mentioned how he was certified to foster a child but how he and his future husband were looking to adopt. Obviously there were probably wanting a baby or toddler or something just as equally cute and adorable and Keith was the furthest thing from that. But Shiro had told him life changes and things don’t always go as planned. Keith new that all too well. Shiro had tried to say that sometimes they turn out better.

Keith laughed in amusement at the thought. He has never had anything turn out better for him, and he doubted life would start going easy on him now.

Though the arguing died down suddenly at his social workers shouting for said silence. Miss, Lancy was kind, which was hard to find in this line of work, and took no nonsense, which was not. She quickly took control and also shut the door to her office, thus also shutting him out of the conversation about his future. Only a few short minutes later the Ladson’s exit the office grumbling and walking right past him. Keith moves to stand, fully expecting to follow them as Shiro exits the office with Miss. Lancy. They were shaking hands and Shiro was smiling. ‘What had happened in there?’ Keith thought.

Miss Lancy turned to Keith with a huge smile on her blush pink lips, “Well good news Keith!” she cheered. “The paperwork has been officially started for Mr. Shirogane to officially adopt you!”

Keith just stood there gob smacked. ‘This could not be real.’ He thought.

  “He’s… he’s actually able too?!” Keith all but shouts.

A small smile dared to creep up his face. I… I’m actually going to have a family again?” tears started to pool in his eyes as Shiro rushes to hug him.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you Ototo, but that won’t happen again. I promise.”

“oh that is just the sweetest thing,” Keith and Shiro look up and see a sniffling Miss Lancy, rubbing a hanky against her eyes.

The two of them looked at each other, now a little uncomfortable, “how about we get your stuff from the Ladson’s place and then take you home?”

“Sounds good to me.”

In no time Keith is standing out front a small apartment in a nice community that even has a pool. He watches as Shiro struggles to unlock the door.

“It’s already unlocked!” I shout comes from inside. Shiro freezes and mumble something under his breath.

Keith looks at him skeptically, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… I just forgot to mention to my finance that I decided to adopt you…” Shiro explains embarrassed.

‘well this will be good’ Keith thinks, as he re shoulders his backpack full of belongings and school books and adjust his small trash bag of clothes.

Shiro pushes opens the door with trepidation, “Hey Sweetheart?” Shiro asks sickly sweet.

He slowly ushers in Keith as banging pots and pans are heard from what Keith’s expects to be the kitchen.

The apartment is nice. The entryway leads into the main living space with a small hallway in the back corner. There is a large square coffee table surrounded by olive green couch set and a deep blue area rug.

“In here” a shout was heard along with more banging and now the faint sound of something sizziling. Keith guessed it was dinner.

Shiro slowly nudged Keith down the small hall on the other side of the living space and into the little kitchen. He looked around and actually missed that there was a breakfast bar that overlooked the living space. A tan man with brown hair had his back to him. “I got a little-“

Keith’s eyes blew wide as he saw what the man was wearing, or rather not wearing. All that he could see was the strings of some apron and nothing else. No clothing, just a bare ass.

“ADAM!” Shiro shouted as he quickly covered the teen’s eyes.

“What they hell!! Why is there a kid here!” the naked man, Adam yells.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Shiro exclaims

“I was trying to surprise you with a romantic night in!” he shouts back” Now why is there a kid here?”

“I…a…just go put on some more clothes!” he stutters out. Keith could only imagine what the front of the apron must have looked like if Shiro still had his hands over Keith’s eyes.

The man apparently left, er stormed off. And Shiro removed his hands.

“I a… am sorry you had to meet him like that…. He doesn’t normally… do that…” Shiro tries to explain.

Adam returned, fully clothed this time.

“So what’s with the kid?” he questions again. His arms crossed and glaring at Keith. Obviously annoyed that Keith ruined his plans for the evening.

“I have a name you know” the teen said indignantly.

“And that would be?” Adam shot back.

“Keith!” Keith shouted flustered.

“Well Keith it is nice to meet you I guess.” Adam said with a softer smile

“Likewise,” Keith replied “, now that you have some actually cloths on.” He added with a smirk.

Adam looked at Keith incredulously. Shiro just laughed.

He then ushered Keith over to the breakfast bar were the 13 year old took a seat on the bar stool. As Adam returned to cooking Shiro took a seat as well.

“Remember how I told you about the little brother my parents adopted?” Shiro started to explain.

Adam looked up to whatever it was that was in the pot, “Yeah, Keith something…. Wait….” Adam then looked back up and eyed Keith a second time. He then turned back to Shiro. “You didn’t?” he asked accusingly.

“I couldn’t not Adam. The foster parents were going to try and have him stay in juvie regardless of the fact that I dropped the charges. They said he was just going to wind up there anyways! He shouldn’t live in a home like that! It couldn’t even be called a home, there were so many kids there!”

“They what?” Keith exclaims. Eyes watery with unshed tears.

Adam just looks at Shiro, who looks like a dear in the head lights.

“Oh fuck.” Adam states. As he takes what he was cooking off the stove and rushes around the bar. He pulls the small 13 year old off the stool and into a hug.

“It’s okay, you’re not going back there. You’re staying with us now.”

Keith looked up at him in a bit of shock, “But you don’t want me either! You probably want some cute baby or toddler, that’s what most people want.”

Adam seemed to think blunt was key with Keith as he just says, “Your right, we were wanting a baby, but Shiro found you. And he cares for you more then he would any baby or toddler. Cause you mean the world to him.” The tears stopped flowing just a bit and the sniffled that built up were now few and far between. “Now, thankfully I make extra food for lunch the next day, so I have plenty, Shiro will just have to buy me lunch as an apology tomorrow. So dinner will be ready in a few minutes. The guest room, which will now be your room. Why don’t you get yourself sorted while I finish dinner?

Keith just nodded in agreement

 As he made his way down the hall he heard Adam stage whisper and froze to listen, “You can’t just say that kinda stuff in front of the kid Shiro!!”

“I know. Those people just made me so mad. They had given up on him and tried to tell me I should too!”

Well you’re not obviously! Right?” Adam asked.

“Of course not, Keith’s my brother. He needs someone in his corner because everyone else has just written him off.”

Adam replied in a confident voice. “Well now he has two people. Now do you think you can handle cutting vegetables for the salad?”

“I-“ Keith decided he heard enough, and with a smile on his face entered his new room.”

 

 

His room was simple. Something he would expect as a guest bedroom

A full size bed and a bedside table on either side sat against the middle of the wall apposite the door with a small double closet on that side. There was a dresser to the right of the bed and a desk to the left. All the furniture was dark wood and the walls a light lavender. The floor was the same red toned wood with grey rugs by the bed.

Keith threw his bags on the bed. He couldn’t believe it. He was actually going to be living with Takashi. With his brother. He just sat on the bed in awe. It was really happening. With a sigh of content he started pulling out his stuff. He put the school stuff on the desk. He piled all his clothes on the bed to be folded later. He then gently pulled out his more personal stuff. The dagger his Father gave him from his mom…. That went under the pillow, every time. The stuffed hippo that was apparently a gift from his mom went on the pillow. Keith then took the few pictures he had. An old one of him on his father’s shoulders, taken back during a fireman’s picnic. It had been the last one they had gone to, and then a family picture of Keith, Takashi, and their parents in Disneyworld. That had been one of the happiest memories, even with Shiro giving him rabbit ears in the photo.

Keith felt someone sit down next to him on the bed as he gazed at the old memory.

“Shiro has that same picture by our bedside.” Keith glanced up at the comment. Adam smiled at Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder, now come on dinners ready and best eaten while hot.  The two move to get up but Adam pauses as he leaves the room. “Are these all your clothes?”

Keith glanced down at the meager pile of red and black, with the occasional white cloth. He had bundled them all up and still hadn’t sorted through it all.

“Ah… yeah. Is something wrong?” he asks hesitantly. He may not have had a lot of clothes. But it was more than some of the other kids had. He at least had enough for about a week.

Adam seemed annoyed. He picked through the pile. “There is barely anything here! You have what… five shirts and a few jeans? It looks like you only have a few pares of underwear and socks!” at the mention of the underwear, Keith blushed a bit, but mostly looked annoyed. Adam had no right to look through his stuff.

Keith let out one of those weird sound in annoyance. It sounded like a warning to him, but he remembered other kids and parents saying it sounded like an angry dog growl.

Adam jolted back in surprise, “Did you just?....” he shook his head in disagreement with himself, “Never mind. This is definitely not enough clothes for a boy your age. We can get some more clothes for you tomorrow.” He then looked around the spars room. “Maybe you can even pick out some stuff for your room. Make it more you?”

Keith’s anger subsided. He liked the idea of giving the room a more personal touch. The current decorations were nice, but none of it felt right. He nodded in agreement.

A smile appeared on Adams face, “Good, now our dinner is getting cold so come on.”


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam takes shiro and keith shoping to get keith some new clothes and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regulat updates are really not my thing, so don't be expecting back to back updates. Though I hope you love the chapter. It was a blast to write!

Adam had planned to go shopping in the late morning to have plenty of time to get everything done. It may have been Saturday, but he had papers to grade, and he knew Takashi did as well. And the kid definitely had homework that needed to get done. Though getting the two out of bed before the pm on their day off, seemed near impossible. He sighed and decided to just start cooking breakfast, hoping the smell of coffee and bacon will lure the two out.

After starting a pot he heated up a skillet and set to work making pancakes, bacon and eggs. By the time he had a tall stack of pancakes and just started the bacon, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

“Smells good,” Takashi mumbled into Adam’s shoulder.

“Yes, and you’ll get some in a minuet. Now go get some coffee so you can talk normally.” Shiro huffed in amusement at him and shuffled over to the fresh brewed pot. Bacon done and Adam was about to crack some eggs he finally heard the shuffle of tired tiny feet.

“I see you’re finally up.” Adam commented.

“And I see you’re finally dressed under that apron.” Keith groused.

Shiro spat out his coffee as he tried and failed to keep a laugh in. “Keith!” he chastised.

“What it’s true.” He grumbled.

“humph.” Adam sounded, “And here I got up early to make sure your first breakfast with us was better than the dinner last night.” He then placed the mountain of pancakes, a small hill of bacon, and a large plate of fluffy scrambled eggs and three plates on the table. Shiro heartedly dug in along with Adam. They watched as Keith hesitantly started to eagerly grab the bacon and pancakes.

“So,” Adam started as the two brothers were distracted by the food, “I was thinking, since we need food, and the kid-“

“I have a name you know.” Said kid said annoyed.

Adam pointed a fork full of pancakes at Keith, “Hush you.”

“Adam?” Shiro questioned with an eyebrow raised.

“Anyway,” Adam continued, _“Keith,_ needs new clothes and we need food, so I was thinking we can all go to the supermarket and get a few things, maybe _Keith_ can even find a few things for his room.”

“That sounds like a good idea actually.” Shiro commented.

Adam looked appalled, “You say that like I never have any good ideas.”

“You rarely do.” Shiro mentioned.

“You didn’t say that the other night when-“

“Guys! Not while I’m eating please!” Keith interrupted.

“Right young ears are now present.” Shiro and Keith just sigh at Adam’s antics. “Anyways. We leave in 30 min.”

“But I just got up!” both Shiro and Keith complained.

Adam stifled a laugh, “I can definitely see how you two are brothers.”

 

An hour later they are standing in the entrance to the supercenter. Adam with a list and Shiro with the cart, and Keith off to the side, taking everything in.

“Okay game plan,” Adam starts. “Shiro and I will get groceries, since he can’t be trusted by himself with that. You hush, Shiro. We would eat nothing but wild berry and smor’s pop tarts if it was up to you.”

“But they’re good!” Shiro rebuttals.

“Not or every meal they aren’t!” Adam chastises. “And you,” he points at Keith, “will head over to clothes and pic some things out. By the time we meet up I want to see you with five full outfits, no buts and try to get some color.” Keith nodded quickly. “Okay, then we will head over there once we get all the dry food and produce. And after your clothes are situated we can get some stuff for your room and then frozen and dairy.

Keith watched as the couple headed to the produce section and he turned to the clothing.

 

He wondered down the racks of clothing. He pulled a bunch of random clothes that kinda seemed interesting. He really just wanted to get this over with.  He had four back t shirts and one red one. as well as five of the same type of jeans. There five outfits and there was color. He thought a bit though and grabs a purple shirt and a pair of black cargo shorts. Keith smiles to himself at having six whole outfits. Since he didn’t know when Shiro and Adam will be over, he decided to wonder around a bit. He quickly walked through the small men and boys department and accidently wondered over to the girls/juniors. He didn’t fully notices till his eyes caught a simple red sundress. He always liked dresses. He remembered one time in a foster home, just after the Shirogane passed away, he had to share a room with a 6 year old girl. One day she insisted on him playing dress up with her. She had pulled a bunch of the foster parents old clothes that they had lent her, they were too big to wear normally but fine to play in. She had shoved a bright green tulle dress towards him and demanded he wear it. ”It would go pretty with your eyes” was her only explanation. Not wanting to cause any problems he does as the six year old requests and puts it on over his clothes. She had then made a fuss about the shorts peeking out from the bottom of the hem. He kicked of the shorts and was surprised at the sudden room he had in the dress. He had kind of liked the feeling. Though that was when the foster parents came in and saw Keith in the dress. He had not approved of a boy wearing a sparkling purple dress and made his approval known by ripping it off Keith while shouting profanity and slurs. He even landed a few punches on his young body. After that the little girl never asked him to play with her for fear of him getting hurt again and he never wore a dress again. Though he really had enjoyed it.

“Figures you would only like red” a voice said over his shoulder. Keith flinched at the sudden voice as he quickly spun around.

“Adam!” Adam and Shiro stood behind him. They both had a smile of amusement on their face as they stifled a chuckle.

“So dresses?” Shiro comments.

“I a…. just got lost wondering around. Besides, dresses are only for girls.” Keith quickly says, but not before taking one last glance at the red sundress. It really was pretty.

Shiro placed a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder, “You know if you want to try it on you can. You don’t have that many clothes here, a few more is okay.”

“But…. Dresses are for girls… and I’m supposed to be a boy.” Keith whispered. To scared to say it louder. Though it was still loud enough for Adam and Shiro to catch. Adam sent a confused look towards Shiro. ‘Later’ Shiro mouthed over Keith’s head. Adam nodded in acknowledgment as he said, “How about this. I’ll try on a dress too? You can even pick it out.” Keith seemed to like that idea as he began looking around as Shiro grabbed the sundress in a few sizes for Keith.

Keith returned with a Garrison orange maxi dress with a large red flower print. Shiro chuckled when Keith reviled it. He checked the size and realized it would fit well on Adam. Adam took it from Keith and sashayed off to the dressing rooms with Keith and Shiro laughing behind him.

Keith tried on the shirts and pants first. They all fit with no problem and were added to the cart. Keith then looked at the red dresses hanging in his dressing room. He hesitantly took of the first size and placed it over his head. He couldn’t make it past his shoulders. Realizing it was to way to small he decided to go for the largest one next. That one hung on him like an oversized t-shirt. Sighing he took it off and placed it back on the hanger. He slowly grabbed the middle sized and last one. he slowly inched it over his head and was happy with the feel. It hugged him just right! The top was snug to his chest and the scoop neck didn’t go low. He had a simple bell sleeves that flowed over his shoulder and the skirt of the dress flared out at his waist. In the light he noticed that the skirt actually had some sparkles on it. he twirled in it a bit and watched the bottom fold and move around his legs. He really like the feel of the dress. He had missed this.

“You done in there? Shiro and I wanna see!” Adam shouted. Keith had been kinda curious on what the dress he choose for Adam looked like on him too.

Keith placed his hand on the lock. He was so nervous about showing them though. What if seeing him in the dress made them not okay with it. No. They said it was okay with them. Adam was even in a dress too. If he opened the door he would see that he wasn’t the only one in a dress. Before he could second guess himself he slip the lock open.

He watched as Shiro grinned and smiled at him. “It looks really good on you Keith. We should get it too. Adam nodded in agreement.

Keith looked at Adam and took in the dress. While it really didn’t look good on him, probably the color, that color rarely looks good on anyone. He wore it with confidence and like it was totally normal for him to be wearing a dress. Keith smiled as he uncrossed his arms and straitened his back in confidence too.

They ended up getting the red dress, but not the orange monstrosity. They made their way over to the Home and decor section and was stopped by a display of discounted Christmas fleece throw blankets. Keith quickly felt every single one that was facing them. Shiro smiled as he remembered Keith’s almost obsession with blankets and pillows as a kid. He distinctly remembered always finding one of his pillows and blankets in Keith’s nest of a bed. “You can pick 3 blankets and 2 extra pillows.” Shiro tells Keith.

Keith’s eyes go wide in glee as he quickly pulls down a plush white one looks like it has a tree of dogs on it, a velvet black one that had a picture of falling snow and a cabin, and a bright red one with a green wool like lining on the other side. He then looked around and saw the pillows in the isle over. Shiro and Adam followed slowly behind him.

“Why so many?” Adam finally asked.

“Keith always liked to build these nest liked structures when he was a little, and his bed always looked like one.” Shiro explained.

“Weird, but okay” Adam accepted. “So the only thing I need to get him to bribe him is and extra pillow or blanket?”

“Yeah pretty much. The softer the better”

Adam nodded as he seemed to file that information away.

The two slowly made their way over to the pillows when Adam asked. “What was about that thing earlier? The whole Keith saying he is supposed to be a boy thing…. Is he trans?”

Shiro stopped the cart as he saw Keith at the end of the isle they were on. “No, he’s not trans. He is actually intersex. His father and doctors had decided to raise him as a boy and Keith never seemed to want to change. My parents had asked him and were always open that if he wanted to switch pronouns that was perfectly fine with them.” Adam looked over at Keith and seemed to study him. “That’s not gonna change how you see him is it?” Shiro asked defensively.

Adam switched to a soft smile as he tried to calm his fiancé down, “Loosen the reins on the overprotective big bro attitude honey. I was just thinking if he would want to change or not.”

“Well that’s really up to him.” Shiro stubbornly added.

“Yep, not arguing with you there.” He then stood on his toes to peck Shiro on the cheek, “And don’t worry honey, I am 100% in agreement on what your parents had said. If he wants to be referred to as she then I have no problem with that.”

“I want these two.” Keith said suddenly as he approached the cart causing both men to jump slightly. He held a supper puffy standard pillow that was the sort brand, but one of the nicer ones and a large body pillow.

“Add them to the cart,” Shiro said as he nudged said cart forward. Keith seemed hesitant to give them up till Adam added, “we can pick out sheet sets and comforters next. You will definitely need at least one back up bed set.” Though before he could finish that sentence Keith had booked it over to the next aisle. Shiro just chuckled at both Keith’s antics and Adam’s reaction. He remembered this from the first time around.

“He hasn’t really changed much.” Shiro said with a shake of his head. “More walls up, but still the same goofy kid.

Keith ended up picking Galaxy printed microfiber sheet set with extra black and red pillows and a black and red comforter. He also picked out a fuzzy purple body pillow case. They wondered around the home goods section and picked up a basic digital alarm, a simple chrome lamp with a black shade, a red hamper, and some red desk organizers. Through there wondering they found their way down to the toy isle that was next to it. they had turned down the toddler toys isles and just as they were about to rush through and get back on track a giant purple hippo caught Keith’s eye he had unintentionally stopped right in front of Adam as they walked by, causing the man to almost trip over him.

“What the… oh.” Without even hesitating Adam grabs the big plush and adds it to the cart.

A blush covers Keith’s face as he tries to stutter out a refusal. “ I…I don’t need that, I mean I wasn’t even looking at it. I just…”

With a cheeky grin Adam just says, “Save it, your little hippo friend needs a big hippo looking out for him just like you have Shiro and I.”

Keith just sputters incoherently as Shiro chuckles and makes their way back over to the groceries.

 

The shopping was eventful and they got everything they needed. Thanks to Adam’s lists of course. Keith ran to put all his stuff up and situated while Adam and Shiro put up the groceries and began making sandwiches for lunch.

This little family was going to be interesting but they will make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note I am not intersex nor have I ever met someone that is, so if anyone feels I did something impolite and or wrong please tell me, but please do so kindly. Thank you!


	3. Acceptance Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets some good news and starts really feeling like this could be his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got some news that will probably make you all jump for joy. I will officially be making this my dumping ground for some pre-keboros antics that center around Keith, Adam, and Shiro. It had originally only intended to be just the first chapter but... you see how that turned out. I have a lot more planned. Hope you all enjoy this little chapter. I have another coming up soon. Like real soon!

Keith sat staring at the letter in front of him on the kitchen table.

Shiro and Adam weren’t home yet from their classes at the garrison, and he was so thankful for that. He didn’t want the pressure of their reaction if the worst was on this letter. He knew it had to be the worst. He doesn’t get good news. Sure his life was getting better. He had Shiro, and even Adam, but it was just the high before the low. He always had really good things happen just before terrible things did. And this would be no different.  He should just get it over with before they came home.

He grabbed the letter gently and hastily slit it open with one of his oddly sharp fingernails and slowly open the folded piece of paper. And nearly passed out at the first words.

“Congratulations Mr. Keith Kogane …”

He… he got accepted…

The news didn’t fully register in his brain till a sudden banging was heard as the table shook from bags being plopped on it.

“What’s that you got there?”  Adam asked teasingly. He then plucked it out of Keith's hands as he started reading, “Not reading our mail I hope…. Holy… Takashi! Cancel what I planned, we are going out to celebrate!”

Shiro popped his head out from the kitchen. “What? Why? I was looking forward to your tonkatsu. You can make it almost like Ka-san did” He pouted slightly.

“I don’t know if I should find that as a compliment or insult. But it doesn’t matter. We are going to that fast food place Keith likes so much. That one burger place that has the ridiculous burgers.” Adam shouts back trying to hide the annoyance in the place. Keith loves Adam’s reaction because he always comments on the grease that everything seems to be smothered in at Sal’s burgers. But they are the closest burgers Keith could find that were similar to his pa’s and he loved them.

Shiro came over to the table in curiosity and slight resignation. Keith new Shiro missed good Japanese food, he did too, “What’s the occasion?”

Adam then nudged Keith so that he knew to tell Shiro. Keith simply held up the official Garrison letter and quietly said, “I got in.”

Shiro’s eyes blew a bit wide, “Oh, I forgot those had gone out yesterday! That’s awesome ototo!” he topped off his happiness for Keith with messing up Keith’s hair. Keith smiled up at him while he corrected his hair.

 

 

The little family had sat down in the noisy family restaurant, their trays laden with greasy food and other kids running about chasing each other in and out of the play area. As they passed around the food a small conversation started up.

“You know this letter came at the perfect time. Tobias in housing was just asking me if we were going to be living on base this quarter or not.” Adam commented.

“With you starting up it would probably be easier for us to live on base, then we will be closer if you need us and in case of emergencies,” Shiro added

“Jenny was even commenting on how the one bedrooms were so spacious and everything was updated each quarter. Got to love the tax dollars going to good use.” Adam cheekily commented.

Though Shiro was more focused on Keith abrupt halt of shoveling his BBQ burger into his mouth. He went over what Adam had just said and connected the dots. “Though did she say anything about the two bedrooms? We’ll need one with two for when Keith stays there during holidays and breaks.” Shiro relaxed when the panic dissipated from Keith’s eyes as he finished bringing the burger to his mouth.

Adam caught wind of his phrasing, “Of course, and knowing you,” he said as he pointed a fry in front of Keith’s face. “You’ll probably be there on weekends too. I’ll still won’t get any alone time with my fiancé.”

Keith bit the fry out of Adam’s hand, with a yelp of complaint from the man, swallowing he added, “Not my fault you have terrible timing for romance.” He then returned to his dripping burger.

“How can a kid that loves vegetable so much even eat that grease trap of a burger, and come out with a spotless complexion to boot.”

 Keith just shrugs his shoulders as he swallows his last bite. “They taste kinda like the burgers I remember my Pa making when I was real little. Though I don’t think he used regular cow meat to make them.” Keith adds off-handed.

The other two just blink at him. That had been the most information the kid had given the two of them at all and it was about his father on top of it. He must really be trusting them now. Adam and Shiro just accepted the information and if Adam was suddenly trying odd hamburgers every now and then, who was Keith to question.

Keith was happy to know he would always have a home with Adam and Shiro and was ecstatic the night before classes started when he found the burger that tasted exactly like his pa’s. It was apparently coyote and some opossum meat. Shiro and Adam had both been surprised at how good it was. It had been a mix recommended by a hunter that Adam had ran into at a supermarket. No one wanted to ask how Adam found the meat though.


	4. Surprise!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a lovely surprise one morning at the garrison and then again up in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone that is squiky about menstrual stuff feel free to skip this chapter. Nothing really big happens. Really it's just an I'm in pain so I'm going to make Keith be in pain also kind of chapter. Hope you all enjoy!!

It had already been a few months since Keith stared the pilot study at the garrison and was scheduled to join the fighter class specific classes next quarter. They had a small week-long break before classes resumed and most students took that time to visit home. Though students like him, who had family on base, ended up staying there. The break had just started and he had spent the night in Shiro and Adam’s apartment. It was nice having a separate room away from his roommate, but Adam and Shiro had banned him from spending the night during the week at the very minimum. They both stood their ground on living with roommates as a rite of passage in both the Garrison and life in general. Keith at least got lucky with his roommate. Kinkade was a quiet fellow. It could be worse, he could have been paired with that loud mouth Cuban, or even worse, James.

Though he was exceedingly thankful to be so near Shiro and Adam this morning because he was pretty sure he was dying.

There was blood everywhere. All over his pajama bottoms, his sheets and all the blankets and pillows that were in the lower half of his nest bed. He didn’t know why or where he was bleeding. He just ran out of his room and sees Adam and Shiro drinking coffee and doing paperwork.

“I’m bleeding and I think I’m dying!”

The two men immediately dropped everything, literally, and rushed over to the young teen. They noted where the blood was centered and as Shiro rushes to get the first aid kit, Adam sits Keith down and starts asking questions since there was no gushing wound.

“Do you know what caused this? Where is the bleeding? Does it hurt anywhere?”

Keith shakes “No I woke up to the smell of blood and saw it all over my bed. I’m bleeding down there and it… kinda hurts, like a sore muscle but also like something is punching me too.”

Adam looked down at were Keith was pointing to and saw that the blood had centered around the groin region. Right then he had flashbacks of a similar discussion happening to his little sister with his father when she was just 13 too.  “Fuck.”

Keith herd and started panicking, “is it that bad? Do you know what’s happening to me?”

Adam held up a hand quickly and gently, to quit the panicking thirteen-year-old. “No you’re not dying, but we are going to the medical area to talk to one of the female doctors on hand. Neither Shiro nor I am able to best have this conversation with you.” he turned to Shiro who just came back in with his arms full of all their first aid supplies. “You can calm down Takashi. Keith is fine.  Just going to be in an awkward position for a bit. We are heading down to the medical area so Keith can talk to Dr. Constance.”

“Why? What’s happening, do you know what’s happening?” Shiro almost shouts.

“Thankfully yes, because I help my sister through this when she was 13. Keith is menstruating. Apparently, his uterus is fully functioning, unlike what his file said.”

The teen and older brother both stared wide. Keith looked back down suddenly with a flush to his cheeks as what Adam said finally hit home. “I think I would rather be dying….”

 

 After a quick awkward run to the nearest base drugstore, they headed to Dr. Constants. The Dr.’s visit was an interesting one for the family of three males. It was a good couple hours of blushing and mumbling through questions and plans. Though it was finally decided that once Keith balanced out in about a year he would be put on birth control that can last up to two years. Which is the preferred method for the pilots planning to fly in space. It will stop menstruation completely as long as it’s kept up to date. Keith and thus Adam and Shiro just had to last through the first year of a more hormonal than average Keith. Dr. Constance then had a private talk with Keith on how to properly use certain menstrual objects and with their differences and which products may work best for Keith.

 

 

 

After that embarrassing emergency visit. The three grabbed enough necessities to last a bit, including heating pads, hydrogen peroxide, and a mountain of chipotle chocolate to Keith’s stubborn admittance.

“And so the cravings begin,” Adam mumbled annoyingly into the cart. At least Keith was freely admitting what he really wanted and not accepting no so easily.

“Shut up.” Keith hastily shot back.

Shiro just rolled his eyes and accepted that this was his life.

 

The week flew by and Keith snuck in the few period products he was willing to bring with him to his dorm. Even with Keith’s expert hiding, in the far, far back of the bathroom cabinet and in a back nondescript box. Kinkade, his roommate still found it. He had said he was looking for a bar of soap, which he really was apparently since moments later he returned happily with one, which was behind said box.

“Think we can keep what you found quit?” Keith hopefully asked Kinkade

The teen looked confused at what was in his hand and then at Keith, “What the soap?”

Keith deadpanned “No… the pads”

“A sure, not really my business anyways.” Kinkade shrugged.

Keith sighed a huge breath of relief.

After a moment of silence though Kinkade added, “If you need anything else though…. I have a brother that has dealt with…. This stuff too. He would have some good recommendations on binders and other stuff.”

“Binders…” Kieth muttered in confusion as his eyes suddenly lit up with understanding. “I’m not Trans… I’m intersex. I was kinda born with both…. But if I need anything like that…. I’ll keep that in mind….” Keith trailed off as he tried to return to his homework. “So thanks I guess…”

 

 

 

The entire population of the castle was seated in the lounge, watching one of the various earth movies in their color-coded Altean pajamas. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were dog piled on each other as Allura and Coran sat properly to their right and Shiro was reclined to their left with Keith sprawled over his lap.

The credits were just rolling on a Marvel movie, Iron man 2 Keith thinks. He hadn’t been paying too much attention. The entire day he had been feeling tired and just plain weird, but he wasn’t sure why.

As Keith stood to stretch, Lance shouted, “Don’t leave now! There are still the after credit scenes!”

“It’s not like we haven’t seen them all before, these movies are old.” Keith sassed back.

Meanwhile, Hunk noticed an odd discoloration on Keith’s pants it looked like he had sat in something wet since there was a darker patch of red.

“Ah… Keith. I think you sat in something during the movie.” Hunk pointed out.

Keith hastily turned around and looked at his but noticing the red spot he panicky looked the sofa and seeing a matching spot touched it and knew immediately why he hadn’t been feeling well. He was starting his period.

“Fuck.” He thought allowed.

“Keith….” Shiro chastised.

“What? I think I can cuss at this predicament! I’m stuck in space and on my fucking period with nothing to help!”

“What?!” Lance shouts.

“Why are you so surprised?” Keith shouts back. “You know I have both parts. So yes I have a uterus that bleeds once a month now too.”

“I…. sorry…” Lance apologizes.

Keith just sighs in frustration. “I am too. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” He turned to Pidge, “you wouldn’t happen to have anything would you?” he desperately hopes she did.

“You’re lucky I am had an accidental snoop of a roommate and decided to keep them on me just in case. Though I still think he figured it out anyways he was way too helpful and kept talking about his brother and binders.” She confirmed as she held up two purple squares. “Mine suck and I need both tampons and pads the first two days so I have both if you have a preference.” She turned to Coran, “Isn’t there a fabricator or something here too? Would you be able to make more? Cause if there are two of us going through my stash it will disappear fast and I would rather not be without these.”

“Same,“ Keith agreed as he folded his arms over himself, trying to disguise it as crossing his arms when he was just trying to put pressure on the cramps that were starting. “If you’ve figured out that low douse pain reliever gel stuff too that would be great.”

“In fact number four I did. Though I am confused as to why you and number five would need these things? What purpose do these pads and tampon serve?”

Pidge shrugged and explained. “They soak up the blood that is flowing from our uterus as it sheds the lining that was in the womb.” Everyone just stared at her, “What? It’s best to be blunt with medical stuff?”

The others nodded in acceptance at her reason. Well except for the Alteans…. They seemed to be in shock.

“You what?” Allure shrieked.

“We bleed a lot once a month. And we use stuff to dull the pain it causes and soaks up the blood.” Keith replies.

“That seems a bit dangerous for something that is common for your species. And this is normal?” Coran inquired.

“Yep.” Pidge groused. “At least for the females of our species.

“or if you get the crap stick and get both.” Keith chimed in.

“That too.” Pidge quirked.

“And it’s all as a thank you for not getting pregnant,” Lance cheered.

“Not helping Lance.” Keith shot back.

Hunk undid himself from the base of the dog pile. “On that note, I’m going to go bake, I think I figured out an alternative to chocolate, and I know that has actual medical reasons for helping.” He turned to Pidge and then Keith, “Anything else either of you might like me to try?”

Pidge got up and stretched too, “I don’t think I’m due for another week, but since Keith is getting his, I might start sooner. Mine seems to like to bond immediately to any other angry uterus. So chocolate yes, especially if it is in a cake”

Keith quirked his head up and looked hopefully at Hunk, “Any chance you found something similar to hot peppers? I would kill for some of that spicy chocolate bars that I hoarded back on earth.”

“He is not lying about the last part either,” Shiro added cheekily. “He nearly bit Adam’s arm off when he tried to eat even a piece of it one time.”

Keith glowered at Shiro, “What happened to the whole not helping thing you were telling Lance?”

“I’m your brother, I’m allowed. And there is an alien heating pad on my bed you can use.”

Keith’s expression change to a happy surprise as he bolted out of the room, Pidge and Coran soon followed to make more menstrual products. Hunk then left to do some late night baking. And that just left the Blue and Black paladins.

Shiro sat up and looked over at Lance. “I hope you know not to antagonize him to hard, at least for this week? He gets really embarrassed when stuff like this happens. And he has already been through enough embarrassing things to last him a while don’t you think?”

Lance sat up straight in his own seat, “You don’t have to worry about that! I have three sisters and basically know the drill. If I don’t want to be eaten alive, be nice but not overly nice. That just makes the biting ten times worse.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yeah, and in Keith’s case he might actually bite you. Pidge though will probably just zap you for any annoyance.”

Lance relaxed a little as he chuckled, “Yeah. Though having them both be a little shorter tempered than normal at the same time is kinda scary.”

“Yeah. Missions will be a blast.”

“Literally!”

The too just laughed quietly as they realized all the situations they may have to help defuse between the two arms of Voltron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who hopefully figured it out, yes Keith and Pidge both had the same roommate. I like to think that Keith left the quarter before Pidge came in and they placed her in the only vacant dorm room, which was Kinkade's. i hope you liked it. i may make another reference to it later on in the series i have building here. let me know if you all want to see more of him and Keith interacting!


	5. A Sick Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Shiro deal with a sick Keith, who does some surprising things when he is completely out of it with a fever.

Keith did not feel well. He was overly warm, verging on hot even, and his skin was itching like crazy. So bad it hurt. His stomach was in knots and his mind felt so muddled. All he could manage to think through the fever was that he had to find Shiro and Adam. He needed to be with his family.

Adam managed to wrap up his work early and had hoped to plan a surprise dinner for his fiancé before the evil cat that was his fiancé’s brother interrupted his child free dreams of a weekend.

Keith really did remind Adam of an apprehensive cat. He always seemed so stiff around new people. And Adam still swore that Keith hissed at him that one morning when Adam went to wake him up. Shiro tries to say it was because he probably grew up around a cat in a few of the homes, but Adam wasn’t too sure about that. The kid was odd. Great, but odd.

Though Adam still cared deeply for the kid. Heck, he was the kid’s second legal guardian after all. He didn’t care what may or may not be wrong with him, Keith was his responsibility now, and wanted to give him a good chance.

Adam had been so focused on his thoughts that he entered his apartment on autopilot, throwing his computer onto the table and bag loaded with tests on the couch. Though as he did so a loud yowl was head followed by a sudden thump. He looked over the couch, expecting some type of stray cat with the sound he just heard, but no it was just his angry cat.

Annoyed and amused Adam commented, “You know you should at least spend some time in your dorm room on the weekend, bond with your roommate and all that.”  A simple moan was all he got in reply as Keith lifted his head.

Adam took immediate stock in Keith’s flushed skin and sweat-drenched hair, “Shit. What’s wrong Keith?” Adam hurried around the couch and helped the poor kid back on to it, placing his hand on Keith’s forehead. Even without knowing the exact temp he knew it was way too hot.

“Don’t feel good…” Keith mumbled as he leaned into Adam’s shoulder and started closing his eyes again.

“I can see that bud, but can you tell me what doesn’t feel good? You definitely have a fever, is there anything else?”

“Stomach hurts, and throat… and I can’t breathe too good.” Keith told him.

Adam gently rubbed his back as the kid tried to sleep again, “Sounds like you got a bad cold bud. I’ll make you some soup and get Shiro to pick up some cold meds.”

“Pills!” Keith shouted adamantly, not even bothering to look up. “Only pills. No liquid, tastes yucky….” Keith trailed off as he curled back up on the couch.

Adam chuckled to himself, “Okay then, no liquid, noted.” He then draped the throw blanket over Keith as he stood up to call Shiro.

 

 With the call made, the mother hen that is Takashi sated and sent off on the medicine run, Adam set himself to making dinner. He decided grilled cheese and tomato soup would be a better alternative than the spicy chicken fajitas he originally planned, another night maybe. As he put the soup on to warm and started preparing the bread and layering the cheese he heard the tell-tale sound of creaking would as a certain someone got off the couch.

Without even turning around Adam said, “You should be sleeping still, and your own bed will probably be better you know.”

“You’re not there though.” Came the most pitiful reply he ever heard from Keith. He quickly turned and saw an equally looking pitiful Keith. He had managed to change into an old overly large hoody of Shiro’s that Adam could have sworn he stole, and had the fuzzy purple blanket Adam had bribed him with a date night weekend a few weeks ago.  The hoody hung on the kid like a short dress, the hem ending just above the knees and the sleeves covering his hand entirely, giving him about a good three inches past them. Keith’s nose was now red and runny, and his face still flushed. Keith sniffled as he walked over to Adam and leaned up against him sighing in contentment.

“So you get really cuddly when sick huh? Don’t even think of getting me sick, evil cat.”

“You feel good… and smell safe” Keith sleepily mumbles.

“Okay….”  Adam commented at the odd words.

Just then the door is almost slammed open as Shiro rushes in with tons of bags.

“I thought I just sent you to get cold meds,” Adam chastised as Shiro placed them all down on the breakfast bar.

Shiro just looked at him with his sad big round eyes, “But you mentioned Keith had a stomach ache and a sore throat, so I thought he would want some cough drops in that flavor he likes, and I got some more tomato soup and crackers since he loves it, and some candies to suck on when he didn’t want the cough drops.” Shiro rambled.

“Kashi?” Keith questioned as he lifted his head off Adam’s shoulder. “Your back.” He commented happily.

Shiro waited no time as he rushed over to Keith. Adam sighed as he started unloading all the stuff as Shiro carried Keith back to the couch.

“He would be more comfortable and getting fewer germs all over us, in his own bed!” he shouts from the kitchen.

“Keith won’t allow that. He will be on top of us the entire weekend. I got extra vitamins for us too!” Takashi shouted back.

Shiro chuckled at the inaudible grumbling from the kitchen. He gently guided Keith back to the couch and the second he joined the sick teen, said teen was all but in his lap, curled up tight. He could feel the kid shivering and pulled the blanket up higher, and as his eyes landed in the throw blanket, tossed that over Keith as well. The little action caused something to fall off the couch. Shiro locks eyes with Keith’s Little stuffed animal. A small smiled formed on the older brother’s face as he gently picked it up and placed it near the already sleeping kid. As if sensing it near him, Keith grabbed his favorite plush companion and nuzzled it deeply as he held it tight.

Adam comes back in and smiles at the scene himself. “With the way he is acting, it’s more like a toddler than a teenager.”

Shiro dragged his hand through Keith’s hair, “Yeah, especially with him wearing only my large hoody. I thought you took that months ago?”

Adam huffed in annoyance, “I did. The little thief swiped it from my side of the closet. And now he is going to get all his nasty sick germs all over my favorite hoody.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at that sentence, “ _Your_ favorite hoody?”

“Yes mine,” Adam stated.

Shiro cracked a grin at that, “Well we will just have to make sure it’s cleaned very well then.”

Adam just sighed as he sat on the other side of Shiro placing a glass of water on the coffee table, “Dinner will be ready in a few, just letting the soup heat up a bit more.”

“Sounds good,” Shiro said.

Keith blearily lifts his head and looks up at Adam, “Food?”

“Yeah food, in a bit.” He said with a smile, he then pulled out some pills in a blister pack, “But medicine first.” He then pops the pack and hands them to the boy with the glass of water. Keith swallows without much fuss and plopped his head back down on Shiro’s lap.

 

Dinner was uneventful and Keith was soon back in his spot on the couch. Curled over both Adam and Shiro. A Japanese drama with subtitles was playing in the background.

“He is even more part cat when he is sick it seems.” Adam groused a bit as he glared at the socked feet in his lap.

Shiro just chuckled as he continued to rake his hand through Keith’s hair. Who nuzzled him affectionately in his sleep as if to help prove Adam’s point.

 

Adam carried/dragged a dead asleep Keith to his bed with Shiro smirking behind him, “You know you can help carry your brother to his bed,” Adam chastised.

“It’s pointless. Keith will wake up enough to know someone isn’t near him and be climbing into our bed in under an hour.”

Adam plopped the boy down into his piles of blankets and pillows, covering him with the purple one as Keith unconsciously grabbed his small hippo and wrapped himself around the purple body pillow.

“See. He is comfortable like this. And going to stay here all night,” Adam whispers as he and Shiro walk out the door closing it softly behind them. Shiro just kept wearing that obnoxious knowing smile.

 

Two hours later Keith is wrapping himself around Shiro instead of his pillow and has the purple blanket covering all of them. Adam just lifts his head and glares at Shiro, “Don’t say it.”

Shiro just chuckles and works his hand free from under Keith to grab Adams hand. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

They laid in silence when a soft purr started up in the middle of them. Their eyes both shot open at the sound and glanced down. The sound was indeed coming from Keith.

“He is purring. How is he legit purring?” Adam whispers in confusion.

“No clue, he didn’t do this when he was little.”

Adam looked back ad Shiro, “You cannot blame that on just owning a cat.”

“Yeah…. I have no explanation for this….”

Keith shifted and curled around Adam suddenly. His hands were wrapped in the blanket but moving around. Suddenly he felt a sharp prick against his side repeatedly.  Adam leaned back in shock as he slowly and carefully detangled Keith’s hands from the blanket. Shiro looked at him, curious.

As Adam pulled back the blanket he watched in wonder as Keith was kneading like a cat as well... With claws.

“What the fuck” Adam whispers.

“Agreed” Shiro blinked in shocked as well.

Adam glanced back up at Shiro, “What do we do with this…information…”

“Nothing,” Shiro states quickly as he lays back down.

“Nothing!?” Adam whisper-shouts. “Keith is purring, and has claws! That is not human!”

“Yes, and if the Garrison finds out then they will have questions, ones that Keith probably can’t answer and that will lead to something worse.”

“Like testing…. And the Garrison tends to have a blurry line on right and wrong…” Adam trails off in horror.”

“Exactly. It doesn’t change anything, Keith is still Keith. He is still the sick kid that needs his family and we are his family.” Shiro told Adam definitively.

Adam smiled at his stubborn fiancé. Remembering the exact reason he fell in love with this kind-hearted man.

“Now, scooch over a bit, Keith needs more room cause he is jamming his leg dangerously close to my groin.”

Adam groaned a bit as he moved to the left a bit, but still keeping his hand interlocked with Shiro’s, “You spoil him too much. Though we wouldn’t want that damaged. I like it too much.”

“He hasn’t been nearly enough with what he has been through…” Shiro corrects, ignoring the last comment. “Besides he is really isn’t feeling well when he is like this, just let it go for a few more days. We have vitamins. It’ll be okay. Adam just plopped his head back down in reply but squeezed Shiro’s hand. 

 


	6. An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has some news that doesn't go as well as he had hoped.

Adam and Shiro sat across the table from each other with a stack of paper in-between them. The two were glaring intently at each other. A fight was imminent.

The front door opened and slammed shut, causing the two men to break their staring contest as they jumped at the sudden sound of the door followed by Keith’s colorful exclamations.

“Fuck Iverson, Fuck the simulators, and FUCK JAMES!” Keith shouted as he through his book bag down on the couch. Adam sighed. He had forgotten it was Friday night.

He quirked his mouth a bit, deciding to tease Keith instead of arguing with Shiro. “Ew, no, and I think that would send me to Jail.” He offhandedly commented as he stood and headed to the kitchen.

Keith froze at the statement as it slowly registered in his brain. Then fell over the couch laughing.

“Adam” Shiro chastises.

“Takashi” Adam mimics as he starts pulling things out of the pantry.

“Hey, demon cat! We are having salad and pasta tonight. Do you want spaghetti or chicken alfredo?” Adam shouts.

Keith popped his head over the couch. “Chicken! And not a demon cat!”

“Then stop acting like one!” Adam shot back.

Shiro leaned over the couch, “so why all the anger towards those three? Iverson and James, I can understand from you, but you like the simulators.”

“They keep having us fly that stupid drill! Iverson keeps shouting at me over every little thing, even when it’s not my fault. He will say some stupid thing like if one person in the group fails then we all do. And then Fucking James has to go and jab at me for something every chance he gets. Not to mention it’s so redundant to fly the same thing over and over. Everyone, even that idiot McClain can manage the drill perfectly now! So why are we still fucking doing it!”

Shiro wacked the cadet gently on the leg, “Language” he chastised as he walked around and sat next to Keith, “And it’s just a part of being in the garrison. They make you do those training drills until we could all do them in our sleep.”

“You actually did that once!” Adam shouted from the kitchen.

Shiro blushed hard and turned to Keith, “Don’t even think about doing that,” he then turned to Adam, “And don’t give Keith any ideas!”

He looked back at the tired teen, sighing he continued, “I know it’s tough. It’s so tedious, just the thought makes you tired, but you just need to be patient and then you can show them what you got. Okay?”

Keith let out a sigh that mirrored Shiro’s, “Yeah”.

“Salads are ready if you two want to eat them now!” Adam shouts.

And like that Keith was smiling again and racing to the breakfast bar. Shiro laughing as he follows.

Once dinner was completed every one sat around the table and chowing down.

In between bites of chicken, Shiro got an alert on his cell. Looking at the message he then turned to Adam and Keith, “Commander Holt invited us over for dinner tomorrow night.” He announces.

“Why?” Keith asks.

Adam raises a knowing eyebrow, “Yes, tell the boy why Takashi.” Keith glanced from Adam to Shiro. Obviously, he was missing something.

“Well, you see, Commander Holt has asked me to join him as the pilot for the Kerberos mission in three years. It’s only a year-long journey to ill be there and back before you know it. he wants all of us to get to know each other better since we will be up there for a year” Shiro said as he looked at Keith. “This is a chance of a lifetime for me.”

“So… I’ll be with just Adam while you’re gone?” Keith states, “You’re not even going to ask us about it? You’re just going to leave me! Again! Cause it seems like you didn’t even ask Adam! This isn’t just going to affect you, you know!” Keith’s eyes water as he slammed his hands down on the table as he left. His door slamming as he entered his room.

Shiro sighed tiredly as Adam let out a long low whistle. “Well, that went even better than I expected. “ Adam comments.

Shiro moves to stand but Adam places a hand on his shoulder forcing him back down. “Let him be for a bit. All he will do right now is lash out at you, possibly physically. Let him calm down.” he then makes Shiro look him in the eyes, “Then you go apologies to him. I hope you realize how much you screwed that announcement up.”

Shiro sat heavily in his chair. Slumping into his hands, over his forgotten dinner, “Yeah… I messed up big time with that.”

“I may be okay with it being your life and your discussion, even if we’re going to be turning you and I into we soon. It is still your life. But Keith is a part of your life, and we both want to keep it that way. You need to think about him now when you want to take on these decisions. What if something happens up there and you don’t come back. What then?! I will be here not only dealing with the grief of losing the love of my life but also having to help a distressed Teenager deal with the grief of not only losing his brother but yet another Family member. You and I have already discussed the matter and you know how I feel, but you don’t know how Keith feels. Before you make this decision fully you need to talk this out with Keith. You’re his Guardian now. You need to act like it. Your actions affect him now too.” Adam gently stood up and walked to their bedroom. Quietly closing the door and locking it. Shiro was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Shiro did as Adam requested and gave Keith some time. He put up dinner and scraped the unfinished plates. He then turned down the pull-out and set it up. The entire time thinking about what he would say to Keith. He hesitantly walked to the door that has remained oddly quiet the entire time.

Knocking gently he voiced, “Keith… I... I fucked up. Can we talk? I shouldn’t have brought it up like that.”

The door opened a crack and Shiro looked down at Keith, “Are you and Adam going to break up too? He sounded really mad at you…”

Shiro saw the red eyes and the tear stains through the splotchy red face. “Can I give you a hug?” Keith opened the door slowly and nodded. Keith entered the room and gently wrapped his arms around the small teen. Keith nuzzled into him.

“Adam and I aren’t breaking up. The engagement is still on and we have put too much into the wedding already. Keith huffed in amusement.

He pulled away from Shiro to look back up at him. But you’re still going up in space, you're still going to leave him. Leave me.”

Shiro moved to sit on Keith’s bed as the young teen sat next to him. “I want to tell you that I won’t if you don’t want me to, but I also don’t want to put that much pressure on you. I kinda can’t win with either decision I take. If I go, I leave you and Adam, but if I decline it you will just be mad that I gave up something I love and have dreamed about. Because you didn’t want it.”

“Yeah…. I was thinking about that too. You even had that huge ass poster of Kerberos on your wall.”

“I had those huge ass posters of all the planets and moons Keith,” Shiro said as he nudged his little brother in the shoulder

 Keith glance up through his bangs. “I don’t want you to go… but I … I have this feeling like you have to. Like a lot of really bad things will happen if you don’t. But if you do go… a lot of bad things will still happen just different bad. You’ll be gone. And it will just be Adam and I.” he looked up at Shiro then and leaned into him. “I don’t want to lose you too Nii-san.”

“I know Ototo…I know.” He pulls Keith into his lap and hugs him tight. “And I promise. No matter what, I will come home.”

“No matter what,” Keith repeats back as he curls into his brother.

Shiro ends up leaning back in Keith’s bed, as the teen quickly falls asleep in his lap. Before he could even realize it, he was asleep as well


	7. Meet the Holts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holts invited Shiro, Adam, and Keith over for dinner, and are immediately met with a surprise no one saw coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took me forever and a day to get to. I hope you all enjoy it! Ad let me know what you all think of the uprise!

“How did your hair get this messed up just on the drive over? You did this on purpose didn’t you?” Adam chastised as he tried to tame Keith’s unruly locks as they and Shiro stood just outside the Holt’s home. Keith wiggled out of Adam’s grasp.

“Its fine Adam! Your acting like such a mom!” he responded petulantly

“Well with you and Shiro acting as you do, it was bound to happen,” Adam shot back.

“Adam, let him be. Keith’s hair is fine.” Shiro then turned to walk up to the house. Keith straightened up and finally got a good look at the house…. It seemed like a typical family home. It had a small porch with chairs and a small deck on the roof that has a few more chairs and space, Keith thought, that would be perfect for a telescope. He couldn’t explain it but something felt weirdly familiar. He shrugged and ran to catch up to his brother.

“Now please behave-“ Adam tried to say but was cut off by the door opening.

“Matt!” Keith lurched out of Adams grasp and rushed to Shiro’s side.

“Hey, kiddo!”

“I’m only three years younger than you!”  

Mat laughed a bit as he opened the door wider, “you three can come on in. Mom’s almost done with the cooking”

Shiro and Adam lead Keith in. Keith looked around and still felt that weird sense of déjà vu. Everything looked oddly familiar, but he couldn’t figure out why. 

“So this must be the infamous Keith.” He heard a male joke. Keith turned his attention back to the Adults. An older man that had gray hair, a short beard, with smiling eyes and rectangular glasses seemed to have been addressing him.

“Ah... yeah… I’m Keith Kogane. It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Keith said politely with a slight nod.

Though it seems he must have said something wrong to Mr. Holt, at least he can easily assume that this is him, was staring at him in shock.

“Kogane?” Mr. Holt finally managed to say.

“Yeah, did I ….say something wrong?” Keith voiced his worry.  Adam and Shiro looked at the other adult in confusion as well. Matt though seemed just as shocked.

Just then a woman, who Keith easily gathered was Mrs. Holt from the spitting image her son was of her. Came out. “Dinners ready, Matt, would you get your sister…” she trailed off though as she saw her two family members. “What’s going on Sam?” she asked worriedly.

Sam then suddenly started hugging Keith and turned to his wife. “We found him! We finally found him!” he exclaimed.

“Dear!” she exclaimed, “What are you talking about? Found who.”

Keith meanwhile locked up in shock. He still couldn’t get over this sensation he had since he walked up to the house. Also, he noticed that his normal apprehension to strangers touching him…. Wasn’t there. He didn’t feel like jumping out of his skin or fighting to get free.

 “Akira’s kid Colleen! We found Keith!”

“Am I… Am I supposed to know you?” Keith asked with his face scrunching up in confusion.

Colleen rushed over and started hugging him as well. Though they then pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Colleen explained then, “You probably don’t remember to well, but you would stay with us when every your dad had to spend the night at work. You even called Sam I, your Uncle and Aunt. We were supposed to be your godparents but that bitch did something and before we could get other paperwork set up you were lost in the foster care system. We had been searching for you, but I swear she buried your records or something.” She then leaned back in and hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad we found you!”

“What is going on down there?” a new voice suddenly shouted. Everyone then glanced up at a young girl, probably two or three years younger than Keith, with long hair and in a lavender dress with a headband holding her hair back.

“Hey, Pidge! Remember that cousin we told you about that I jokingly called my better little sibling! Well, we found him!”

She couriously glared at Keith who managed to wiggle his hand free and hesitantly waved at her, “Hi”.

She grinned and waved back. “So is dinner ready?”

 

Once everything was settled. Sam and Colleen decided to explain everything over dinner.

“So you and Keith’s father were best friends?” Shiro asked in disbelief.

Sam nodded as he put more vegetables on Katie’s plate. “No desert till they are gone.” As he put the bowl of broccoli down Keith scooped it up and emptied the last of it onto his plate. Sam then turned back to Shiro, “Yes, Akira and I were actually roommates at the Garrison back in the day. He was a part of the health and emergency safety course. It was a small one that they discontinued a while ago. He actually worked at the Garrison as the fire and rescue chief.” He turned to Keith, “I’m a little surprised you didn't know that Keith,”

Keith swallowed the last of the veggies as he started cutting up his ham, “I didn’t know much about pa’s work… Only that he worked control fires and safety. I always thought he was a part of the town’s fire team.” He admitted.

Sam smiled sadly, “He was so much more.” Once you’re done with dinner I can pull out some old pictures if you would like?”

Keith’s eyes blew wide as he shoved the rest of his ham in his mouth swallowed and loudly exclaimed that he was finished.

Chuckling the other adults smiled at Keith’s antics. “Why don’t you let us finish as well, kiddo?” Sam said.

Katie eyed her full serving of broccoli and Keith’s empty one. Keith saw her and figured out what she was thinking. He took his fork and snuck most of the broccoli from her plate to his as he continued eating and she smiled with a sparkle in her eye.

“I’m surprised Baeybay isn’t hounding us for food.” Matt comments.

Katie’s eyes suddenly go wide. “Shit! I left Baeybay outside!” she then lunged out of her seat and rushed to the back door. A mall stocky dog comes barreling in shortly after. She runs up to Matt and happily accepts his petting.

Meanwhile, Katie rejoins the table and Colleen is glaring daggers at her daughter. “Was that Language really neccissary?”

“Sorry mom.” Katie apologists as she goes back to eating her dinner.

The diner was wrapped up and Keith distracted himself with his furry new friend. The dog, once she knew of the new guest seemed to have been glued to his side during dinner.

Sam delivered on his promise and set a photo album full of pictures in front of him as they all sat in the living room.

“This is actually the photo album we had started of you. We have a family tradition of having one for every child, and when we were told you would be our godson, we started one of you as well.”

Keith hesitantly reached for it. No one ever did something like that for him. Even the Shirogane never had a photo album just for him. They had group pictures and had his own pictures from school and trips. But never a whole book just of him.

Keith shyly grinned as he pulled it close and flipped it open.

Right off the bat, he was shocked into silence as tears started pooling in his eyes. The first picture was of a toddler him holding his little stuffed hippo in his Pa’s lap. Keith was waving the hippo in the air and silently giggling as his father laughed.

“Pa…” Keith comments quietly as he touches his father’s face in the picture. He looks up at Sam, “Can I…. Can I have some… some copies of these? I wasn’t able to find any pictures of him…”

Sam and Colleen shared a sad smile. Colleen sat down next to him with Sam beside her. Shiro and Adam were to Keith’s right. “I’ll tell you what. Give me some time to make copies, and I’ll let you have the originals of everything in the book. How does that sound?” Keith nodded eagerly as the tears started flowing. He wiped his eyes as he looked back down at the pictures. He was truly in every one of them.

He saw a lot of him as a young toddler with either his pa, Colleen, or Sam holding him. No one else though. But he kinda somehow knew his mom wasn’t going to be in here.

He glanced back up at them. “You said you knew my Pa for a while…” Sam nodded. “… did you… did you ever know my mom? Do you know what she was like too?”

Colleen and same changed worried glances as everyone, even matt and Katie on the opposite couch, who were cuddling with Baeybay, looked at them curiously.

Sam answered, “We ah… don’t know much about your mom. Akira had disappeared for a few weeks and we thought he was dead, then he shows up and says he met this woman that was out of this world,-“

Colleen added, “He would always laugh at that phrasing like it was some inside joke we could never understand.”

“And that he wished we could meet her, but she didn’t want to see anyone.” Sam finished.

“Suffice to say, we were a bit worried. Then a few months later he shows up here with you, says that his girl had to leave, that something really important happened and it was too dangerous to bring you or him with her, and then that he couldn’t take care of you alone. We ended up watching you that day and then any time he had to work. He never did say much more than that she had to leave for something important, anytime I made a comment on how a mother could just leave her child.” Colleen further explained.

Shiro gently rubbed Keith’s back as Adam looked down at the album.

“That cute hippo can’t possibly be you. He’s smiling too big” Keith looked to see which picture Adam was pointing at. It was Keith at around 5 or 6 in a footed sleeper designed to look like a purple hippo. He had the hood up which looked like a hippo head and had two white teeth handing down. It also has a bright purple bow on the right ear and on the tail.

“I remember that!” Keith exclaimed happily. “I had taken it with me to the first home. Someone had snipped of the bows, but I still loved it. I wore it till I grew too big for it.”

Keith’s godparents smiled, “We had given that to you on your last Christmas with us. I’m glad you loved it so much.”

Keith flipped the page slowly and was blushing instantly as his eyes went wide. Adam and Shiro looked down and both erupted with laughter. The two other kids hurried across to see what was so funny as well. It was a picture of a toddler Keith and Matt sharing a bubble bath together. The picture was taken with Keith about to pelt Matt with some type of foam block.

“You two were bathtub buddies!” Adam howled with laughter. Matt receded blushing as Katie joined in the laughing. Colleen and Sam chuckled lightly as Colleen stood and walked towards the kitchen.

She returned shortly with some plates with apple pie on them. “Think you all can spare some time for dessert?”

“Yes!” the three teens chorused and rushed to get plates.

They spent the eating pie and going over long almost forgotten moments.

Keith was glad he came.


End file.
